Un Paseo: Mini FanFic
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Mini Fanfic sobre personajes que algunas ya han leído. Y va dedicado a nuestras lectoras que nos siguen desde que escribimos nuestro primer fanfic sobre los Casannova.
1. Chapter 1

_-La historia y personajes son de **NUESTRA** auditoría, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo._

Leer primero "EDUCADA POR EL" (Sobre Duque y Bree) FanFic que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Bree Pov)**

Estaba en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa jugando con Anny, y Judith, que habia venido de visita como siempre lo hacía.

Teníamos unas hermosas muñecas nuevas. Un regalo que nos había echo Vladimir, le apretábamos la barriga y las muñecas comenzaban a reírse.

-están bonitas las muñecas -.

Las dos miramos a Anny cuando hablo.

-si lo están con Judith a la vez mientras reíamos.

El sol caía en la tarde, estaba atardeciendo, y nuestros maridos estaban en unas reuniones como siempre estaban.

Bostece sin quererlo.

-¿tienes sueño? -.

Mire hacia Judith cuando me hablo, y negué.

-no… í.

-¿y porque has bostezado? Anny riendo.

"_porque hoy me escape, y no he dormido siesta" -._

-porque se aburre con nosotras dijo Judith sin dejar de reír.

-jummm -.

Mire a Anny cuando de cruzo de brazos e intentaba no reir.

-me vengare -.

-junnn, igual yo dijo Judith.

-que no me abur….-.

Comencé pero fui cortada.

-es jummm, con M Judith.

-no, es junnn -.

-que es jummm-.

-sera como yo quiera que sea -. Le dijo Judith -. JUNNNN

-baah…! -.

Anny se levanto del suelo y abrazo a su muñeca -.

-jum fingió ofendida y entro en la casa.

Mire hacia Judith.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?, Es jun.

Ella se levanto y entro en la casa también dejando a su muñeca en el suelo.

-no he dicho nada y abrase a la muñeca que comenzó a reírse.

**(Duque pov)**

-¿te vas de vacaciones? -.

Mire hacia mi hermano mientras fumaba.

-es la séptima vez que me lo preguntas, y por séptima vez te digo que si -.

-es que…duque, tu bueno, tu… ya sabes.

-no, no sé. ¿yo qué? -.

-que tu nunca te has tomado vacaciones… ¿estás bien? -.

Y en verdad V tenía razón, nunca me había tomado vacaciones, pero últimamente Bree estaba un poco extraña, había tenido demasiado trabajo, y no podía atenderla como ella se merecía y debía ser tratada.

V me miraba como si fuera un puto mono bailando en medio de un circo. Un fenómeno.

-lo estoy conteste mientras fumaba.

El respiro hondo.

-¿y dónde te irás? -.

-es secreto -.

-hey, soy tu hermano y exigió que…-.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH -.

Los gritos de Anny y Judith no dejaron que V terminarse de hablar. Las dos entraron, corriendo mientras reían.

Fueron, y se sentaron sobre las piernas de sus maridos, como si fueran unas niñas.

"_no era normal" -._

Bree entro detrás de ella abrazando a esa muñeca que no dejaba de reírse.

Esa muñeca….la hubiera lanzado por la ventana si a ella no le gustase tanto, me ponía nervioso cada vez que esa cosa reía sola.

La mire fijamente y ella miro al suelo. Sonreí e hice un seña con mi mano para que se acercarse.

Bree así lo hiso, camino despacio hacia mí, y se sentó en mis piernas.

Acerque mi boca a su odio susurrándole roncamente.

-nos iremos de vacaciones pequeña -.

* * *

_Gracias por comenzar a leer esta mini historia sobre Duque y Bree. Pueden encontrar, como dije antes, el fanfic de ellos en nuestro perfil. Esperamos sus comentarios. :) _

_SeñoritaMorena y ValeriaVulturi._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

(Pov Duque)

Las maletas estaban listas y en la puerta Bree vestía un vestido blando, y llevaba en su garganta un collar que perteneció a mi madre amatistas... su color favorito. Sonreí al recordarlo.

Esas se las compré yo cuando tenía doce años. Mi padre nunca había tenido detalles de ese tipo con ella... cabrón incorregible, el hecho de ver a V con su cabeza me causó impresión y al a vez me gustó... un buen final para alguien como él.

-¿Todo listo?- dijo V-.

Todos los hombres de la familia estaban en la puerta.. mierda me sentía como un padre cuando se va y deja al "niño grande" a cargo de todo.

-V tú estás al mando-.

Él asintió y abrazó a su mujer.

-Por favor cuidar a casa- le dije a todos-.

Asintieron.

-Nada de fiestas-.

-Vale, ahora vete- dijo Dominic que tomó en brazos a su madre y fue con ella al coche-.

Subí en la limusina y los vi a todos alineados en los escalones que daban entrada a la casa.

-¿Donde vamos?- dijo Bree sentándose sobre mis piernas-.

-Podemos ir donde tu elijas-.

-Pues... ¿Podemos ir a la playa?-.

-Vale a la playa-.

La abracé.

-Me gusta mucho este collar- susurró-.

-Te sienta muy bien-.

-Ate me dijo que era de tu mamá-.

-Si... la doctora lo sabe todo ¿eh?-.

-Si... sabe muchas cosas sobre sexo-.

La miré fijo.

-¿Tú hablas de eso con Ate?-.

-Todas hablamos de sexo con Ate, ella nos dice cosas que a los hombres os gustan-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-como la de anoche...-.

_"Mierda... eso había que repetirlo"-._

-Bueno, puedes hablar con la doctora no está mal-.

-Ella es buena con nosotras-.

-Si...-.

(Pov Bree)

Durante todo el camino en el avión había estado jugando con mi muñeca, sabía que Duque no quería escuchar como mi muñeca hablaba así que no le apretaba la barriga para que hablase.

Peiné a mi muñeca y miré a Duque, estaba dormido.

-Duque- susurré-.

Él abrió sus ojos y su enorme cuerpo se movió con él levantándose.

-¿Hemos llegado?-.

-Si... ¿dónde estamos?-.

-Estamos en las fiji-.

-Ahhhhh-.

-Unas islas muy bonitas-.

Me tomó en brazos.

-¿Estás cansada?-.

Asentí y le miré besándola.

-Quiero llegar al hotel- susurré-.

-Puedes dormir en el coche-.

-Quiero dormir después, y tener sexo contigo- susurré-.

Duque empezó a reírse y me sonrojé.

-Vale... haremos eso pequeña-.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 (+18)

**(V Pov)**

Ahora yo estaba a cargo, y todo saldría bien.

_"o saldría bien, o duque usaría mi cabeza como pisa papeles"-._

-FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -.

Todos miramos a Hakon.

-¿Qué? Duque se ha ido, hagamos una fiesta -.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii todas las mujeres a la vez.

-duque dijo que nada de… é a decir.

-pero duque no está hakon sonriendo como un niño a los chicos, tocaremos algo para la fiesta.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero no pude.

-me parece bien, algo de diversión nunca viene mal -.

Todos miramos a Verio.

-¿Qué? él mientras fumaba.

-yo estoy con mi hermano, hagamos fiesta Máximo.

-será divertido dominic riéndose-

"_bueno…tal vez una pequeña fiesta…" -._

**(Bree Pov)**

Llegamos a un hotel… duque habia dicho que las habitaciones estaban debajo del agua, yo pensé que estaba bromeando.

Pero no.

Al entrar en la habitacion di vueltas en la misma sonriendo mientras abrazaba a mi muñeca con fuerza y esta comenzó a reírse.

La habitacion efectivamente estaba debajo del agua. Era simplemente hermosa, el techo era de cristal por el cual se podía ver el agua y los diferentes clases de peces nadando entre si. Había gran cama, un escritorio, y un sofá en colores azules y grises.

Era muy bonita.

-¿te gusta? -.

Me gire mirando a duque, que se había sentado en el sofá. Un sofá que para el, era pequeño. No pude evitar reír.

-¿Por qué ríes? -.

-porque ese sofá es pequeño para ti -.

Murmure y tape mi rostro con mi muñeca riendo.

Pude escuchar su risa ronca, y a los pocos segundos el humo de su puro. Ya estaba fumando, como siempre lo hacía.

Mordí mi labio, y lo mire fijamente. Era guapo, mi marido era muy muy guapo, y era solo mío.

El no dijo nada, solo quito su chaqueta dejándola caer la misma al suelo, junto con su corbata. Me acerque hacia él y me senté a su lado.

Deje a mi muñeca sentada en el suelo al lado del sofá.

Sentí como duque me abrazaba por mi cintura, haciendo que me sentara sobre sus piernas.

-tienes mucha ropa - dijo con la voz ronca.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos sintiendo como su mano se deslizaba por su espalda desabrochando mi vestido.

En pocos minutos, estuve desnuda sentada sobre sus piernas. Siempre era así, duque me desnudaba hábilmente en pocos minutos.

Lo abrace por el cuello mientras el acaricia mis piernas con su mano.

-abre las piernas en mi oído.

Al instante abrí mis piernas sintiendo como los dedos de duque se introducían en mi sexo. Arquee mi espalda gimiendo todo lo fuerte que pude.

Sujete su cabello con una de mis manos con fuerza a la vez que podia sentir como retiraba sus dedos para volverlos a introducir completamente mi. Su pulgar acariciaba mi clitoris haciéndome que no dejara de gemir.

Sus grandes dedos se movían en mi interior rápidamente, haciendo que arquera mi espalda.

Sentí como mi espalda se tenso a la vez que la arqueaba llegando al orgasmo. Duque retiro sus dedos de mi sexo, y lo mire mientras llevaba los mismos a su boca.

-deliciosa -.

Murmuro el roncamente. Mordí con fuerza mi labio ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. El rio como solio hacerlo.

-esto acaba de empezar pequeña bree.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

(Pov V)

Desperté con la cabeza echa mierda... dios como dolía solo recordaba anoche... ruido había ruido y la planta baja de la casa estaba llena de gente... Havers había quitado todos los muebles y decoración para evitar que se rompiese o manchase.

Estaba en una cama que no era la mía pero me consoló el hecho de que

Ate estuviese desnuda a mi lado. La besé en la boca y ella me miró.

Ambo estábamos desnudos.

-Ey... estás despierto- dijo ella-.

-Si... no recuerdo nada de anoche-.

-Anoche... pasaron muchas cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-En realidad aún pasan...-.

-pero... la ropa-.

-Tranquilo amor, la ropa te la quité yo y la mía... tú-.

-Entiendo-.

Sonreí y nos vestimos.

-Vamos a la fiesta-.

-¿Aún está la fiesta?-.

-Claro... Hakon ofreció la planta baja de la casa durante tres días-.

-Ah...-.

(Pov Ate)

Llev la sala de fiestas la música no paraba, había hombres y mujeres en ropa interior durmiendo en los rincones, también botellas vacías y bocadillos...

-pedonad ¿habeis visto a Hakon?-.

-Si- dijo una mujer con el ojo morado- está con su mujercita-.

-Ese es el sello de Xinia- le dije a V que miraba atonito a un lado

y a otro-.

Fuimos andando hacia la siguiente habitación... estaba todo a oscuras y había espuma por todas partes, la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música house. Y finalmente encontramos la cocina. En un rincón estaba Hakon y Xinia besándose muy apasionadamente.

Carraspeé y enseguida pararon.

-Quiero que eches a esta gente de mi casa- dijo V-.

-¿Y Máximo y Verio?- dijo Xinia arreglando su ropa-.

-Pues no lo sé yo no recuerdo nada de lo de anoche- dijo V-.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Máximo cerrando la puerta-.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije-.

-Mierda hay un león... un león... en el salón-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Claro lo trajo V del zoo- dijo Hakon-.

-Oye y las patatas- preguntó V-.

-Aquí-.

Hakon abrió una bolsa, los miré, V sostenía la bolsa y los dos comían de la misma mirando a Máximo.

-¿En serio lo traje?-.

-Claro alegaste que era la reencarnación de no sé quien-.

-Ahhh- dijo V- ¿y la Coca-Cola?-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- dijo Máximo-.

-Duque me matará así que todo me da igual...-.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

(Bree Pov)

Duque estaba dormido. Profundamente y muy dormido.

Creo que nunca lo había visto así.

No quise despertarlo.

Me levante de la cama y camine al baño despacio, allí puse una bikini que Anny me había regalado por si acaso.

Era bonita, de color rosa con pequeños corazones sonriendo.

Deje suelto mi cabello, y Salí del baño caminando hacia el sofá, cogí a mi muñeca, y puse un vestido de playa blanco.

Me fui de la habitación cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

Duque no se habia enterado. Quería ir a la playa, nunca la había visto y quería ver cómo era.

Camine subiendo las escaleras hasta la recepción del hotel, y camine saliendo mismo.

Había mucho sol, sonreí y mire a mi alrededor. Había mucha gente, muchos turistas caminando y hablando entre sí.

Fui hacia la playa y camine sobre la arena sintiendo la misma debajo de mis pies cada vez que caminaba.

Mordí labio abrazando mi muñeca.

Todas las chicas no tenían vestido, algunas hasta no tenían sujetador y se le podía ver los senos.

Yo quite mi vestido y me senté en la arena mirando el mar.

Era bonito.

Lissa, como le había puesto a la muñeca rio cuando apreté su barriga.

-bonita muñeca -.

Levante mi vista y allí había un chico, alto y rubio. Hablaba en ingles, un idioma el cual sabía manejar muy bien.

-gracias- dije y mire de nuevo al mar.

Pero este chico se sentó a mi lado.

No sabía que hacer. Nunca un hombre que no fuera de la familia habia estado tan cerca…

-tú también eres muy bonita -.

-emmmm .-.

-¿no hablas? -.

-no sé qué decirte -.

-¿De dónde eres? Tu acento…-.

-de Italia -.

-Italiana…. como murmuro llevando una de sus manos a mis piernas.

(duque Pov)

Abri mis ojos de golpe al no sentir a Bree a mi lado.

-BREE -.

Nada.

Me levante de la cama, como un rayo, fui al baño y no estaba.

"_¿Dónde coño se había metido?" -._

Mi móvil sonó, fui a cogerlo y era un mensaje del gitano, uno de mis hombres.

"_tu mujer está en la playa, ven rápido" -._

Respire hondo

Bree sabía que no me gustaba que saliese sola.

Me cambie con unos de mis trajes, y me fui de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puta playa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Al llegar a la playa Bree estaba llorando el gitano había metido algo dentro de su coche.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-Un listo ha intentado propasarse con la señorita-.

Bree vino hacia mí llorando como una magdalena.

-Volvemos a casa- siseé-.

-Pero..-.

-A CASA-.

No debí gritar, la tomé en brazos y llamé a casa pero nadie lo cogía, después llamé a V.

-¿si... si?-.

-Soy Duque... estamos de camino-.

-¿Como...ya?-.

-Sí, ¿por?-.

-Por nada todo va bien aquí-.

-Eso espero-.

-Adiós-.

Colgó el teléfono... me olía algo malo.

**(Pov Troy)**

No podía dejar de reírme, era demasiado bueno era muy bueno tanto que me dolían las cotillas del descojone que llevaba.

Me senté en el sofá apartando las botellas vacías.

Las chicas se habían desentendido y se habían ido a comprar cosas... y solo quedaban Máximo, Verio, V y Hakon arreglando cosas bueno y Hannival que acababa de llegar.

-Pero... pero este cuadro no es de aquí- dijo Hannival-.

-¿Y qué más da solo un friki como tu se fija en los cuadros?- dijo V-.

-Marica! te vacilan- tuve que reirme todavía más-.

-Tío... me está dando un amarillo- dijo Hakon y vomitó en la alfombra recién puesta-.

Y de nuevo tosí de la risa... mierda me estaba muriendo.

-Tú zombie boy ayuda un poco- dijo V-.

-Y una mierda, este marrón os lo comeis vosotros solitos-.

-Bueno solo nos queda esto y la coci...-Hannival dejó de hablar al abrir la puerta de la cocina- emmmm esto está oscuro y se escuchan... ¿ES UN PUTO CUARTO OSCURO?-.

-AAHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Hakon soltando la escoba- CIERRA LA PUERTA! CIERRALA!-.

Hannival cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Y quién echa a esa gente?-.

-Bueno deja que terminen con el polvo- dijo Máximo- JAJAJAJA

LO PILLAIS! EL POLVO!-.

Todos estaban serios mirándole y yo le acompañaba sin parar de reír.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

(V pov)

Entre en el salón después de hablar con duque….mierda, volvía, volvía….estábamos muertos.

"_V, reconócelo. Tu estas muerto" -._

Bueno, sí.

Todos se reían y el puto león estaba caminando de un lado a otro con un brazo en su boca, vaya Dios a saber de quién era.

Carraspee.

Todos me miraron.

-duque está en camino dije a todos.

Y todos se miraron entre si.

Docminic, Verio y Máximo desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hakon se rasco la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

Hannival y Troy se miraron y luego me miraron a mí.

-te compraremos unas bonitas flores para tu tumba Hannival.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse.

"¿y esto? Desde cuando se raen esos dos." -.

Respire hondo.

Y todavía se escuchaba la gente y la música.

"¿Por qué a mí?" -.

Me senté en el sofá petando unas botellas vacías con mis pies, y comencé a fumar.

-estas tranquilo -.

Mire a Hannival y me encogí de hombros.

-nosotros debemos irnos….-.

-claroooooo -.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

Hannival y troy se fueron de allí riéndose

Estaba solo con el león que se había quedado dormido en medio del salón.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

(Bree Pov)

Duque estaba enfadado…no me hablaba. Cuando llegamos a casa bajamos y el no dijo nada. Nada de nada.

Entramos a casa y no me sentí en casa.

Mire a duque que estaba en medio de un shock.

Todo, pero todo era un completo desastre.

Había gente…en ropa interior durmiendo por todos lados, botellas vacías, se podía escuchar música, las paredes manchadas, el suelo manchado.

"_oh Dios" -._

Sujete la mano de Duque y caminamos al salón

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -.

Me escondí detrás de duque, allí en medio del salón había un león. UN LEON.

V estaba fumando como si nada en su sofá mirando al techo.

-¡V CASANNOVA DE VERONA! -.

Al escuchar el grito de duque…V se levanto del sofá de un salto, el león que estaba echado miro a duque y salió disparado.

-hola hermano V sonriendo como un niño.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

(Pov Duque)

-SI VUELVE A PASAR ALGO ASÍ TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA-.

-No fui yo, la fiesta la hizo Rapuncel-.

-TÚ JODIDO HIPPIE VUELVE A DISPONER EN MI CASA

Y TE MATO-.

-Bueno yo me voy-.

Todos se fueron de allí, Havers no daba abasto colocando muebles y limpiando cosas, por suerte nada había sido roto se habían preocupado en mantener los muebles de la casa.

Sentado en el sofá organicé los papeles que tenía en la mesa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

-Si- dije a Bree-.

Ella entró y se sentó en mis piernas.

-Yo no quería...-.

-No me gusta eso-.

-Pero... yo no quise-.

-Vale... ya está olvidado-.

La abracé y le besé en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Si... estoy esperando a que Havers ponga todo en orden-.

Yo también pequeña...

-La próxima vez que vayamos de vacaciones activa las cámaras para saber lo que pasa- me dijo-.

Y tenía toda la razón.

-Eso haré pequeña... eso haré dije besando sus labios.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias a todas por leer esta mini historia. Esperamos sus comentarios.

Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena


End file.
